Thabo Mbeki/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Johannes Rau - Sin imagen.jpg| South African President Thabo Mbeki (L) and his German counterpart Johannes Rau listen to their countries' national anthems in Berlin June 28, 2001. Mbeki is in Germany to discuss the recent United Nations special session on HIV and AIDS.WR/GB. Horst Köhler - Thabo Mbeki.jpg| Reception with the Vice President: Thabo Mbeki, Horst Köhler, John Dramani Mahama, John A. Kufuor. Photo: Konrad-Adenauer-Stiftung (KAS) Helmut Kohl - Sin imagen.jpg| JN/; South African Vice President Thabo Mbeki (L) points at German Chancellor Helmut Kohl at Gerhard Schröder - Thabo Mbeki.jpg| German Chancellor Gerhard Schröder, left, and South African President Thabo Mbeki, right. AP Angela Merkel - Thabo Mbeki.jpg| Chancellor Angela Merkel and President Thabo Mbeki Photo: REGIERUNGonline/Bergmann Francia * Ver Jacques Chirac - Thabo Mbeki.jpg| At Evian (from left): UK Prime Minister Tony Blair, Presidents Abdoulaye Wade (Senegal), Olusegun Obasanjo (Nigeria), Jacques Chirac (France) and Thabo Mbeki (South Africa). Photo : ©Office of the French President Nicolas Sarkozy - Thabo Mbeki.jpg| Photo: Michael Urban / AFP Países Bajos * Ver Willem-Alexander - Sin imagen.jpg| South African President Thabo Mbeki (L), Prince Willem Alexander of The Netherlands (C) and South African Foreign Affairs minister Nkosazana Dlamini-zuma (R) arrive, 09 November 2006, at the official launch of the UNDP annual report on Human development for 2006 at the Kirtsenbosch garden in Cape Town, South Africa. Getty Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Benedicto XVI - Thabo Mbeki.jpg| There were no formal speeches during the meeting. AP España * Ver Juan Carlos I - Sin imagen.jpg| Spanish King Juan Carlos (R) poses with Vice-President of South Africa, Thabo Mbeki (L), at the Zarzuela Palace , on June 21, 1996, in Madrid José María Aznar - Sin imagen.jpg| South African President Thabo Mbeki (R) speaks with Spanish Prime Minister Jose Maria Aznar (L) during a photo session 27 June, 2002 on the second day of the G8 Summit site Kananaskis, Alberta, Canada. José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Thabo Mbeki.jpg| Tony Blair, Thabo Mbeki, Adrian Nastase, José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero, Helen Clark y Paul Martin / AP Italia * Ver Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Thabo Mbeki.jpg| Il Presidente Ciampi con il Sig. Thabo Mbeki, Presidente della Repubblica del Sud Africa al termine delle dichiarazioni alla stampa. carloazegliociampi.it Lamberto Dini - Sin imagen.jpg| South African Deputy President Thabo Mbeki (R) greets Italian Foreign Minister Lamberto Dini on his arrival at the Union buildings January 15 Silvio Berlusconi - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi (R) greets South African President Thabo Mbeki at Chigi palace in Rome, 22 March 2006. The three-day visit will focus on fairer world trade and heightened cooperation between developed and developing nations. Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Martti Ahtisaari - Thabo Mbeki.jpg| As the people of South Sudan prepared to celebrate the first anniversary of their independence, Desmond Tutu, Martti Ahtisaari and Mary Robinson ... At their meeting with Thabo Mbeki, former South African president and Chairperson of the AU's High-level Implementation Panel (AUHIP) and Pierre Buyoya ... Photos: Adriane Ohanesian | The Elders Tarja Halonen - Thabo Mbeki.jpg| A panel discussion at the Valdai Club on October 27. Left to right: Tarja Halonen, ex-president of Finland; Vladimir Putin, president of the Russian Federation; Heinz Fischer, ex-president of Austria; Thabo Mbeki, ex-president of the Republic of South Africa; and Timothy Colton, chair of the Department of Government at Harvard University. (Photo: Russian Presidential Press Service) Reino Unido * Ver Isabel II - Thabo Mbeki.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II and former South African President Thabo Mbeki arrive at Windsor Castle in 2001. (AFP) Thabo Mbeki - Tony Blair.jpg| Prime minister Tony Blair with South African deputy President Thabo Mbeki in 1999 Photo: AFP Gordon Brown - Thabo Mbeki.jpg| International pressure: Gordon Brown chats with South African President Thabo Mbeki. Dailymail Europa Oriental Rusia * Ver Dmitry Medvedev - Sin imagen.jpg| US President George W. Bush (L) looks back at German Chancellor Angela Merkel (C), South African President Thabo Mvuyelwa Mbeki (3rd-R), Russian President Dmitry Medvedev (partly covered by Mbeki), Canadian Prime Minister Stephen Harper and British Prime Minister Gordon Brown as they arrive to pose for a family photo session with other leaders following their G8 summit meeting in Toyako on July 9, 2008 on the Hokkaido island. Thabo Mbeki - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Vladimir Putin has held talks with President of South Africa Thabo Mbeki. September 5, 2006 16:30 Cape Town URSS * Ver Mijaíl Gorbachov - Thabo Mbeki.jpg| Thabo Mbeki accompanies Oliver Tambo to his one and only meeting with Mikhail Gorbachev, Moscow, November 1986. (Mayibuye Archives) Fuentes Categoría:Thabo Mbeki